ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GroundZero Wrestling 2K1
GroundZero Wrestling 2K1 (GZW2K1) is an American professional wrestling promotion founded by Tate "Troublesome" Edmonson in 2001. The promotion operates out of Atlanta, Georgia and the majority shareholder is GroundZero Enterprises. Formation GroundZero Wrestling 2K1 in its current form was formed in 2001 as a result of an acquisition of defunct wrestling promotion Extreme Wrestling Organisation (EWO) by media giant GroundZero Enterprises. Many of the EWO-contracted talent such as "The First" Paul Spartan transferred over to the newly formed company at EWO's aquisition and became mainstays of the new federation. Now they are affectionately referred to as the "old guard". It forms part of the global wrestling franchise known as "Ground Zero Global" which includes GroundZero Wrestling 2K1, the Hong Kong Wrestling Federation, Canadian Stampede Wrestling and United Japan Wrestling. Rivalry between wrestlers from these different federations is not uncommon and has formed the basis of many storylines over the years. In its long existence, GZW2K1 has put on hundreds of hours of programming, including television tapings, special live events and Pay Per Views. At present, all media transmissions are via GZW2K1's dedicated network (GZG 360) which is handled by Ultimight Media, one of GZW2K1's business partners and its primary distributor. Wrestling promos and interviews are usually transmitted via GZG 24/7, or via the online magazine Hotwire. Schedule GZW2K1 operates several different kinds of shows. As well as standard Television shows (typically three per month) there are numerous themed "Special Broadcast Events" throughout the year. Many shows are broadcast in the US, the majority of them from the GZW2K1 Coliseum, though there is also an annual "Summer Heat Tour" event where GZW2K1 perform shows with sister promotions HKWF and UJW, in Hong Kong and Japan respectively. It operates three major Pay Per View events per year, Anniversary Armageddon (from the Alamodome in Texas), Heatwave (from Kowloon Park in Hong Kong) and the centrepeice Pay Per View Aftermath (from the GZW2K1 Coliseum in Atlanta, Georgia). These are supplemented by the aforementioned Special Broadcast Events, which take place all over the World. Champions Numerous championships have been contested over the years in GZW2K1, but several have been discontinued or unified with other titles. These are the currently active titles. Lords/Ladies of the Coliseum Once a year (with the exception of 2003 and 2013), GroundZero wrestling hosts an invitational tournament known as the Lord of the Coliseum. Traditionally, the current world champion participates, and the title is on the line in each match. The winner of the tournament is seen in the title is on the line, crowned champion and receives the lifelong title of Lord or Lady. Winners of the tournament are addressed in this manner for the remainder of their careers. Only one Globalstar has won the tournament on more than one occasion. Lord Kaos (formerly Kid Kaos) won the tournament in 2009 and 2010. Three Globalstars have the dubious "honor" of finishing runner up the most times, Kandi Fortune-Corbin (2002 & 2008), Zachary Sharp (2006 & 2007) and John Champa (2010 & 2012). Sean "Magic" Fiery is the only runner up to later win the tournament. The Ring of Honor A place in the Ring of Honor is the highest accolade a Globalstar can acheive during his or her career in GroundZero Wrestling, rising from Gobalstar to "Icon". Chosen by existing Ring of Honor Icons, only the most venerated of Globalstars are inducted into the Ring of Honor and adopt the lifelong title of Ring of Honor Icon. Traditionally, Globalstars are not considered eligible for the Ring of Honor until they retire. In practice, however, several Ring of Honor Icons have come out of retirement, most notably Ring of Honor Icon Sean "Magic" Fiery who came out of retirement and won the Lord of the Coliseum tournament. Closure The federation closed in 2016. The federation's owner Chris Cairns died of cancer in 2017. Category:Federations Category:American federations Category:Defunct federations